Untouched Ice
by lukrays
Summary: "If only this moment could last forever. The snow falling reminds me of you, because it is falling hard and I am too." To think I would fall so unrequitedly into love with her. The way her eyes shine, her hair dances and the way she laughs. To think I could have such a love. I'll watch her in the shadows of my heart and so when the morning comes.. Aidori x Vampire Knight Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**[A/N]: Hello, my dear reader c: i'm planning to write it out over a couple of weeks so updates will be a tad slow, but not so slow you'll die! x **** please enjoy and review. :3 ~ Also credits to my dear beta who edits all my stories to make it perfect and clear for updating! I owe you one! ヾ(＾∇＾)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Day: 1; 17:00**

The sweet light of the earth had started taking over the hinterland, colouring the sky a rosy-peachy hue. The sun had almost disappeared behind the sphere, the last bits of sunlight scattering from the sky and illuminating the outline of the forest and mountain ranges in the distance.

This is when the Day meets the Night.

Yori felt suffocated, being pushed around, the bodies of the girls brushing up against each other in a mixture of sweat, too much perfume and fabric. She looked around in disgust, grumbling once or twice about the immature behaviour.

Yori often stayed behind all the other over enthusiastic girls, trying not to draw unwanted attention to herself. Unlike her classmates, she was a quiet, reserved bookworm that didn't have any close friends apart from Yuuki. She did not feel the need to be up to anyone's standards, nor did she have any standards set for herself.

Yuuki had again and again urged Yori to go out more often- make some new friends, discover new places, breath the fresh air the country-side had to offer.

* * *

_"I don't mind being lonely," Yori always replied with the same subdued voice, "I find it somewhat comforting." Yori's eyes flitted up from her book and she smiled at Yuuki, before looking back down onto the yellowing pages. _

_Yuuki sighed and continued with her maths equations, exclaiming with frustration every now and then about why the education system had incorporated complicated symbols and letters into the equations. _

_To Yori, Yuuki seemed strained, like something was troubling her. There were dark circles underneath her eyes; instead of sleeping she was lying in bed awake, often murmuring incoherently to herself._

* * *

**17:30**

"Look! The gates are opening!" a stocky girl squealed and pointed at the tall looming gates, of the Moon Dormitory, which screeched open to reveal the mysterious society of the Night Class. The Day Class girls shrieked and jumped up and down. Yori sighed deeply and looked over their heads to find Yuuki screaming wildly, and flailing her arms around at some girls who dared to step over the line. Yori didn't understand why these Day girls fawned so much over the Night Class. They were so called 'elites of a noble family'- but other than that, and their statuesque demeanour- they were nothing more than a cohort of mysterious students who only venture in the night.

The blonde yawed tiredly and stretched as he walked out the gates, falling into step with Akatsuki. The fangirls screamed and quite frankly- Aidou did not care.

"Shoot me, no kiss m- ACCEPT THESE CHOCOLA—"

Aidou swivelled on his feet to face the girl. She blushed and held her burning cheeks in embarrassment.

"U-uh, Aidou-senpai I—"

"—I'm not interested." the blonde snapped, interrupting her abruptly. The girl pushed her lips together into a thin line, obviously trying to hold in the tears that tried to force their way out. Yori had somehow pushed her way into the front of the crowd. She recognised the girl as one of the 'popular' girls in her class, who often doodled 'Idol' all over her workbooks. Aidou scanned the girl from head to toe and clicked his tongue accusingly.

The crowd had suddenly fallen rather quiet- _too quiet. _Aidou tried hard to ignore their pounding heartbeats, the sound of the blood rushing through the veins made Aidou parched and wry. The blonde smirked.

"Plus, you're too scrawny for my liking."

The girl whimpered, her bottom lip wobbling as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her friends all gathered around and patted her on the back, comforting her.

"Hanabusa shut your tr—"

"Don't tell me what to do." Aidou glared at his fiery-haired cousin.

Yori rolled her eyes at the tempered blonde.

_"Typical." _she thought.

Yori stepped back slightly. She felt her boot become trapped between the stocky girl's boots and fell backwards, landing on her bum. Yori groaned and dusted herself off.

"What is this idioc—"

Yori looked up to find a pair of strikingly blue-grey eyes staring down at her. They were harsh and hypnotizing, like he was looking straight through her. She felt a little lost. Aidou emanated a dark, mysterious and raw aura that Yori could not comprehend. A little other-worldly. Yori started to feel a little bare, a slight shiver travelled down her spine. Aidou raised an accusing eyebrow and extended his arm. Yori stammered and glanced nervously at his hand. The blonde scoffed and wavered his hand.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at my hand.." Aidou looked away, over Yori's head.

Yori recollected herself and pushed his hand away.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself, thank-you."

Aidou clenched his hand into a fist, and shoved it into his pocket. He huffed loudly and strode beside Akatsuki, who was leaning up against a tree. His cousin seemed unamused, his brows knitted together in a tight line. The rest of the Night Class had already left to their respective classes and the two hurried off to catch up.

"Are you alright?" Yuuki appeared beside Yori and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. Yuuki pursed her lips apologetically. "I'm sorry, those girls are just so- "

"It's okay!" Yori smiled, the corner of her eyes crinkling as they turned to half-moons. "I-I'm fine, really.."

* * *

**Day: 2; 01:00**

"Hanabusa, what has gotten into you?"

Aidou dropped two pearly tablets into his glass of water. It fell to the bottom and fizzled, releasing little droplets of blood, staining the liquid a dark red. Aidou wrinkled his nose and swirled the water around in the glass. Some of it dripped out the edge and rolled down his hand. His tongue traced the trail back up to the rim of the cup and then smacked his lips together.

"Answer the question."

Aidou paused.

"You know, I wonder how one can drink this. The taste of it," Aidou took a long gulp of his drink, "is absolutely horri-"

"—Hanabusa.."

"—d and I, and many others would prefer, to drink from a—"

Akatsuki slammed him palm down on the wooden table. Where his hand fell, lay a dark scorched outline.

"Whoa, Akatsuki-kun, chill-out."

"I have no more patience. Answer the bloody question. What have you been doing for Kaname?"

Aidou breathed in dryly and gritted his teeth.

Aidou had taken much grief from Kaname. It was ridiculous, the amount of filthy, tainted blood he had split over the past few days. Aidou remembered the faces of the monstrosity, the ex-human, contorted in grotesque forms when they wailed and screeched. He had slashed them through their un-beating hearts and let them fall into a heap of dust the gathered on the ground. Aidou grimaced at the thought. He wondered why he was enforced to do these jobs. It was a rather dubious situa—

"—Nothing. The damned pureblood is just getting on my nerves. Sometimes I just wish I could free—"

"—You know you're loyal enough to him, NOT to say something like that. Spill."

"Kaname Kuran, has been talking to the Headmaster a lot recently," he furrowed his argent brows, "there is something to do with the head of the Kuran family- involving Yuuki, that is."

"Involving Yuuki?" Akatsuki tapped his fingers against the table. "Why the human girl, specifically the Headmaster's daughter?"

"That is why I will get to the bottom of it," Aidou gritted his teeth and gripped the glass tumbler tighter, ice crystallising on the surface of the liquid and down the side of the glass. The candle in the room flickered and snuffed out.

Akatsuki tapped his finger on the wick, reigniting it. "How do you suppose going about doing this?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

* * *

**Day: 2; 15:00**

It was the last class of the day and Yori couldn't concentrate. For the first time in years, she had lost her mind during class- specifically the last class in which she always paid attention during. The long drone of the teacher's monotonous voice dragged on and on. The teacher's speech had practically become slurred, the words and sentences mixed into one long mush- which to Yori sounded like:

"The x goes into nineiashdyajkjs ashd _ajsghahsgfkalnsieighto the negative of the power oftenthsadis_."

Yori could almost feel the seconds hang in the air as the clock ticked noisily in the background. The classroom atmosphere was stuffy, and Yori longed to open the extensive windows that brought the sunlight in from the west. Gazing out, she could see the highest turret of the Moon Dormitory.

Yuuki nudged impatiently, impetuously waking her from her daydream.

"Hey, pstt— what's the answer to question 4?"

Yori looked down at the sheet on her desk.

_15a/8-(3/6)a=5^-1. Find a. _

"I, I-uhm.." Yori stared at the page for a while. "It's 0.14r5r.. I think."

"Gee, thanks Yori. I wonder how you do it so quickly, and without working out too!" Yuuki poked Yori lightly in the ribs. "I can always trust yo—"

"I hope you two are not talking up there, in the back row." The teacher didn't turn around, but instead continued to write more equations onto the blackboard.

Yori felt herself falling into dreamland again, her eyes wandering back to the turret, like her mind was drawn towards the Moon Dormitory. There is a little window and a ledge on top one of the towers. Yori could see movement coming from the inside. She squinted, and leaned towards the window to catch a glimpse of what was carrying on. There was a flash of blonde and blue and before Yori could react, the curtains were drawn, blocking her view. She blinked and shook her head in frenzy, her tawny curls bouncing around wildy.

"Uh, Yori? Is everything alright there?" the teacher was glaring over his half-moon spectacles at Yori. Yori finds herself flustered and speechless, stammering timidly out: "Y-yeah. I-I'm sorry. I'll pay attention now."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two, eminent ice-blue eyes.

* * *

**_18/01/2013_**

**_i have as of today changed my username and profile name to lukrays._**

**_ sorry for any confusion!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlit Forest

_**APOLOGIES. **_

_**I UPDATED THE WRONG CHAPTER. TURNS OUT BOTH CHAPTERS BECAME CHAPTER 2. IT HAS NOW BEEN FIXED. **_

* * *

**Day: 2; 19:00**

"Yori, I'm worried. You seem down these days. You've lost your sunshine, and I think it's my fault..." Yuuki interjected during dinner at the Chairman's quarters.

Yori stirred her noodles with her chopsticks absentmindedly. She shrugged without looking up from her bowl.

"Zero's not back yet, right?" Yori murmured quietly.

"Y-yeah, the Hunte—" Yuuki hesitated, gulping, "he went into town for a little while. He'll be back in a few hours. I t-think."

"Hunter what?"

Yuuki looked up, flustered. She waved her hands around and smiled awkwardly.

"Nothing, nothing! I-uh- I need to sleep more. I don't know what I'm saying anymore!"

Yuuki stood up in an instant and pushed her chair in. She looked around in embarrassment and ran off back to their dormitory room, leaving Yori by herself.

* * *

**Day: 3; 12:00**

Zero had indeed returned the next day. Yori had walked past him lounging in the stables, feeding White Lily an apple. Yuuki rejoiced at the sight of him, giving him an enormous hug, almost strangling the bewildered Zero to death. Zero placed a slightly wavered hand on Yuuki's shoulder, pulling her into one of his signature awkward hugs.

* * *

**Day: 7; 09:00**

Yori loved the winter. It was her favourite season of the year. It chilled her lungs with delicious cold air that felt so clean and blessed. Yori found the snow somewhat transcendental, how it calmly fell to earth in such a graceful manner.

She often watched the air write its chivalrous ode in the form of cloudy vapour as she breathed. Yori liked to feel the prickle and bristle of her skin against the warmth of her trench coat as the lovely cold air of the winter blew through her curly locks. In the afternoon, when the sun would set, the snow reflected the sunlight around the academy, as if every single building was encased in diamonds.

When the first snow of the season fell, Yori giggled and ran through the academy, kicking up clusters of the pristine white flurry with glee. She ran her hand through the soft snow, ignoring the numbness and redness that formed in her fingertips.

* * *

**Day: 9; 02:00**

Yori needed a little time to think, to relax. An uncomfortable feeling had settled in the pits of her stomach. She could not sleep and the nausea made her feel slightly sick. Yori wondered if it was the time of her month- but seeing as it already came and went, it couldn't' have been. Yori rolled onto her side and pulled the sheets tighter to her chest. Yuuki had left the curtains open when she had come back from her duties and the moonlight streamed in through the glass and illuminated Yori's milky skin. She watched the shadows dance across her arm as she tilted it back and forth.

Yori sat up in bed and squinted through the darkness of the room. Yuuki's still lump lay in a heap in the middle of the bed. She was snoring lightly, her sheet rising and falling as she breathed. Yori pulled her own sheets off and grabbed a cashmere cardigan, shrugging it on around her shoulders. She picked up her boots from under the bed and tip-toed across the room, slipping out the door, leaving it ajar, so she could come back in afterwards.

Yori padded barefoot down the dim hallway, which was lit by a single oil lamp, and carefully slipped by each room. She stepped down the stairwell and dropped her boots at the end of the steps. She slipped her feet into the warm soft soles of her boots and wriggled her toes satisfyingly. Yori hadn't realised that she was holding her breath, and exhaled, whistling lightly. Yori pulled the hoodie over her head and set down the little path and snuck out the main gate of the Sun Dormitory.

She never noticed how eerie the Academy - particularly the Moon Dormitory- was at night. The windows emanated a dark red hue, which complimented the gloomy ambience of the surrounding forests. Yori always wondered what the Night Students did in their free time. She tried to picture the mysterious elites sitting around a table having a 'good ol' cuppa'. Yori shook the thought away.

_Not in their right mind would they seem the type to._

* * *

Yori had wandered around for half an hour, and had become surprisingly tired. She had found herself in the woods that neighboured the Night Dormitory. There was a loud screech behind her as Yori pulled herself onto the sill of the large windows. Her grip on the side fluctuated as she hung still.

"It's nothing…"Yori laughed dryly.

Branches snapped and there was another screech, louder this time. Yori gingerly turned. She jumped off the sill, letting go of the side and ran in the opposite direction of the noise. Snow sprayed around her and into her hair as Yori's legs carried her as far as she could manage. Yori halted to a stop and bent down to catch her breath, leaning against a tree for support. There was a scratch on her leg, and a tear in her night-gown. The scratch had started to become more noticeable, crimson liquid trickling in a thin line down her leg.

"Crap." Yori muttered and wiped her finger along the cut, smearing the blood.

Yori's soft gasping had become raspy. The wind whipped against her face, blowing strands of her hair awry. She could feel an almost ghost-like presence approach her.

"Wh-who's there?"

Yori's voice was timid and shaken as she tried to form the words to cry out. The wind cried eerily, her flimsy nightgown flapped around her legs which made Yori, all of a sudden, feel exposed. She grabbed her cardigan and pulled it tighter around her body. The thin cotton was no match for the gale that had quickly overwhelmed Yori.

"Hush child." a raspy voice called out from above. A hooded figure held a still stance, perched up in the foliage of the tree. Yori stiffened against the trunk.

A claw like hand grabbed onto Yori's shoulder, piercing through the thin material. Yori muffled a whimper through her sleeved hand. She doubted anyone would try to save her now. The creature let go and jumped onto the clearing in front of her. Pointed fangs protruded from its mouth, which was glistening with a ruby red liquid. Yori's skin pebbled as she fell back into the tree.

The creature guffawed maniacally, its long dry hair framing its bloodshot eyes. Its mouth twisted into a horror story of a smile and pointed an accusing finger at the scratch.

"Stupid child."

The vampire pounced on Yori and held her in from the waist. Yori's tiny frame quivered and she felt something velvety run up her neck. It was warm and moist. Something sharp cut through the thin layer of her skin near her throbbing pulse. It stung her right to the core of her chest. Yori screamed as fear gurgled up her throat. The creature placed a dirty hand on her mouth as to silence her. She squirmed, trying to wrestle out of the demon's solid grip.

Yori felt the blood being sucked dry from her very veins. She'd lost track of whether her burning pain was from the alien object buried in her neck or that fact that her trepid thoughts had buried in her mind. Yori squeezed her eyes shut and writhed in agony.

"Let the girl go."

Yori heard a new voice come from behind her. Even though she had a growing urge to look at whoever her saviour may be, she kept her eyes closed tightly. Yori felt the fangs retreat from her neck and started to feel lightheaded.

"Oh a noble. I'm so scared!" the creature pulled its lips back in a grisly grimace, its last dregs of humanity faded from its face. "No chance, budd—"

The grip on her waist had loosened and Yori fell into the snow as her knees collapsed beneath her. Yori squeezed her eyes together. The vampire screeched and screamed as an icicle plunged square into its chest. Yori refused to open her eyes to see what other havoc the creature was creating. She could hear a crackling of ice, and another wale of pain.

"You.. barrsstarghhh—"

Yori squinted through her eyelashes and watched as the creature pulled the pointed icicle out of its chest. The vampire fell to the ground, its tangled hair covering its face as it dissipated into a heap of dust, leaving behind a ragged dirty hood. Yori shivered and brought herself to her feet. She stared at the cloth momentarily and brought her hand up to her neck. She felt her own blood seeping out in all its sticky and wet glory.

"Are you okay?"

Yori looked up at the owner of the husky voice.

_Hanabusa Aidou._

He beared a calm posture, as if nothing earlier phased him, and ran his hand through his dishevelled blonde hair. The icicle that he was gripping onto, melted and the remaining water was dripping down his slender fingertips onto his trousers. His white blazer was unkempt, stained with the blood of the brute.

Aidou grimaced when he saw the blood from Yori's neck. The blonde cleared his throat and felt his thirst rage in the depths. He hissed angrily and tightened his hand into a fist.

"I asked, Yori-chan," Aidou took a deep breath to recompose himself, "if you were okay."

Yori stammered as she tried to find the right analogy. There was something very haunting about Aidou, some characteristic to his expression that chilled her bones. Yori stared long and hard at the 'noble'. Aidou opened his mouth to speak again, and only then did she realise. Yori felt herself falling into a slow state of shock and apprehension, her glassy orbs growing wide.

"Fangs-you-that-that thing. You're a.. a.."

Yori hesitated.

"_Vampire._"

* * *

**[A/N]:**

**_Merry Early Christmas!_**

**_I'll be busy this Chrissie season, so I don't know when I'll be able to update because I have to complete a couple of my other fics. So here's an early Christmas update that I hope will get all your suspenseful butts up. :D_**

**_Until whenever,_**

**_biii_**

**_18/01/2013_**

**_i have as of today changed my username and profile name to lukrays. sorry for any confusion!_**


End file.
